taragilesbiefandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Gilespie
Tara Gilesbie aka XXXbloodyrists666XXX aka goffikgurl666: The girl whose terrible writing single-handedly brought the internet to its knees. Have you read the above section on Ebony Way? Good. Well, being that Tara is a suethor, her description is basically the same, minus the vampirism, magical powers, and attractiveness to the opposite sex. Tara has the strange habit of classifying the world based on three distinct groups: preps (people who like Hilary Duff, the color pink, or anything that Tara dislikes), posers (people like Avril Lavigne who pretend to be goth) and goths (people like her). Tara defines herself by her goffikness. She wears goffik clothes, listens to goffik music, watches goffik movies, (supposedly) cuts her wrists, worships Satan, and eats Count Chocula. She's a troo hardcore goff. Tara's last name has numerous spellings (Gilesbie/Gilespie/Gillespie/Asshole/etc), since she seems incapable of even spelling that correctly on a consistent basis. She supposedly lives in Dubai, but is apparently able to make trips to the States every week to go shopping at Hot Topic. It is therorised that she lives in ohio. Tara claims that pop-punk band Good Charlotte has made a huge impact on her life, as their song, Hold On, convinced her not to commit suicide after hearing it on the radio. She was upset at the time, because her boyfriend broke up with her, and her crush didn’t like her. She did supposedly date a guy called Justin, until she broke up with him and went out with some guy named Gareth Vandersleld. Tara reportedly has a little sister named Trista, who is also a goffik HP fanfic writer (profile viewable here). Like her sister, she has had all of her fanfics deleted due to severe suckage. Tara has denied that Trista is her sister, though. In actuality, it's probably just one of the innumerable trolls that have made copycat accounts. Nobody really knows. The notion that Tara lives in Dubai is also up for debate. It's all a huge mystery. Tara has a very distinct writing style. She uses many different kinds of experimental liberties with her prose and thus can be compared to contemporary writers such as Haruki Murakami, Bret Easton Ellis, Margaret Atwood. She is also dyslexic (or DYKSELIKIC, as she puts it), which would explain why she commonly misspells words and writes in a weird short-hand that looks like she's typing text messages with her feet. Despite hardly being able to write in English, she also claims to have an interest in Japanese; because if you're going to be a shitty goth HP fanfic writer, you might as well be a weeaboo, too. Quite interesting is her approach to description of character and setting. She often completely ignores the little things - such as where a certain part of the story is taking place - and then expounds on her own overwhelming interest in fashion by describing her character's clothing, hair and makeup at great length. Tara's writing style is also characterized by its abundant use of author's notes, breaking the fourth wall so many times that it's reduced to merely a knee-high pile of rubble. A final note on her writing style is her horribly incorrect use of adverbs, with a particular fondness for describing actions as "sexily," "gothically," and "suicidally" (these are all real quotes, btw): "I asked gothikally." "Darko and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily." "I ran suicidally to my room nd I sexily took a steak out." "'Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Draco!1111' I screemed passively as he got an erucation." Despite her constant claims of how she's so goffik and dark, Tara is really the textbook definition of a poser. Having no idea what the term "gothic" actually means, she bases her whole personality around her love of Hot Topic, a store that couldn't be more mainstream, where spoiled suburban white kids go for their prepackaged, overpriced, fake subculture needs. Also of note is the fact that pretty much every shitty emo band she fawns over is just some variation of pop (Punk-Pop, Power-Pop, Emo-Pop, whatever). A final note on the matter is an in-text justification of Tara's secret preppiness; From Chapter 15 - "“I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story." While Tara claims to hate Hilary Duff, she still reveals that she has seen A Cindarella Story, a movie made of sheer preppiness, and far outside her usual movie viewing habits of Tim Burton films and shitty horror flicks. Gothic? Myth busted. It is quite possible that everything stated above is false. I have done some detective work across the internet and it seems that Tara Gilesbie does not actually exist in the usual sense. According to her second fanfiction profile and a link to her DeviantArt account that it contains, Tara is actually a boy who goes by the name of Todd Gilesbie. Whether this is yet another pseudonym is unknown. (From now on, the pronoun used for Todd/Tara will generally be xe as it is gender neutral and the gender of the writer is unknown.) Xe states in the second profile that Tara Gilesbie doesn't exist and that xe created her as a joke, which then went too far. Xe says he was bullied, so xe wrote My Immortal as a way of expressing xer feelings. Of course, this second account may or may not be false. There is no reason to believe either is the case. The spelling on the profile of this second account is actually readable, which in itself is suspicious, although there is still the overuse of "geddit?". Recently, as of November 16th, 2012, another suspected profile belonging to Tara was found. The person who found it (the person who added this edit - the amazing Katie Buckley) looked through the person's stories and found many parallels with Tara's work. Both the recently found story and My Immortal feature a Mary-Sue with an obscenely long name, hot Harry's, riding to gothic band concerts in cars, and things like that. You are welcome to go look at the account - her name is GothPrincess666 and one of her Favorite Authors is Raven. I just request that you not troll her too much, otherwise she might delete the story or something. The chance that Tara is really just a random troll sitting back in their computer chair as they laugh at people complaining over My Immortal is quite high. *Tara's LiveJournal (she never updates it though) - Goffikgurl666 *Tara's MySpace (SHE'S A PREP NAO.) - Goffikgurl666 *Tara's new MySpace (She made this one after her other was hacked.) xxxgoffik666taraxxx *Tara's IMDb account (never updates, rarely active) - goffikgurl *Tara's Twitter account (confirmed fake) - XxXgoffikgurlXx *Tara's Facebook account (see above) - Tara Gilesbie *Tara's new Fanfiction.Net account (Tara or not, they claimed they made it because the first account was hacked) - XXX666bloodyristsXXX *Suspected new Tara-Wannabe http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8027770/1/harrys_sis *Another so call follower/Tara-Wannabe: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3919574/